Just A Movie Night
by blackrider11
Summary: "You're excited and proud of yourself tonight because you fast-talked her into watching Bridesmaids and Ariel. You may have gone beyond double-talk and into triple-talk and she may have agreed just to get you to be quiet." Cade if you Squint as always. This contains, Cat and Jade POVs.


A/N: 5th installment of "Just A" Universe. Also, I've never seen Bridesmaids… but my sister apparently thinks it's one of the best comedies ever. This may have a second chapter breaking out of the one-shots, only because there is a morning after but who knows.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like at all. My friend killed my computer so besides my clothes, and an occasional meal of food, I pretty much own nothing.

* * *

**Just A Movie Night **

_(Cat POV)_

It's the third Saturday of the month and Jade is spending the night because it's your turn to host. She's waiting on the couch and you sit down against her legs. She doesn't allow you on the couch where she is until later, she tells you it's because you flail around too much during your movies and she doesn't want to have to explain exactly how she got a fist sized bruise at school on Monday.

And tonight, you're excited and proud of yourself tonight because you fast-talked her into watching _Bridesmaids_ and _Ariel_. There's a sneaking suspicion that you might have won too easily but it's a passing thought because, lets be honest, this is _Jade_ that you're talking about. Not to mention you may have gone beyond double-talk and into triple-talk and she may have agreed just to get you to be quiet, you can almost hear Jade's voice yell "_shut up" _at you. All that matters is that she agreed and while it may not be the movies she would choose to see, you think she may be enjoying them a bit. Or at least paying attention enough to throw popcorn towards the television and make groaning noises at what's going on. And you _might _have caught her mouth forming the words to some of the music from _The Little Mermaid_. As the credits roll, you both take a short break from sitting and stretch your legs.

As much as you enjoy the movies that you just choose, there's a certain point in time you always wait for. You must have seen this movie a thousand times, it's her favorite horror movie after all. Despite this, you still hide your head into her shoulder and squeeze her hand. Jade tolerates it because she knows how you are about scary movies. There are still times that she teases you about being afraid of _The Scissoring_ because you know all the words, all the jump scares, and you're still afraid. You don't tell her that it's been ages since you've been scared of the movie because you would no longer have an excuse to touch her. She doesn't mind physical touch, she just hates it because you're more, how did she put it, "touchy-feely" than she is, so who can blame you for enjoying what you can get.

You flinch, this one isn't pretend, that one part always gets you. She yanks her hand away from yours and you wonder if you've squeezed too hard. You track the movement of her hand in the dark the best you can, she reaches over and pulls a blanket around the two of you. And the arm you're leaning on is around your shoulders bringing you closer in. You wonder if she's planning something because that's unusual but the thought is forgotten because it's warm and it's just the right temperature. You're getting sleepy. For the first time during a horror movie, you fall asleep.

* * *

_(Jade POV)_

In retrospect, you really should have pushed her onto the floor the moment you realized she fell asleep. But you heard the tattletale thump during _The Scissoring_, which can only mean that Cat's brother had broken the AC again; you're not quite sure how one breaks the AC so it's always ON. Yet he did and somehow you know that if it wasn't Cat than it would undoubtedly be someone from Cat's family who manages to. So you pulled the blanket around the two of you, of course you have to rearrange yourself into a position parallel to the floor because Cat had decided to lay on the couch rather than sit. And at that point you didn't have the time, a voice that suspiciously sounds like Cat giggles heart, to send her on the soon to be freezing floor.

Two and half hours later the movie finishes and you turn it off. With a click the house goes from screams to ambient noise, which is a blessing because Cat's brother had been thumping on the floor until about an hour ago. You settle in and the shifting your weight makes you aware of the red head that's pressed against you. You don't know how but you had completely forgotten that she was there. You briefly think that maybe you should move the both of you to Cat's room, but dismiss that idea because you know that it wouldn't make a difference. When it comes down to it Cat does like to cuddle, and it's not worth the hassle to get up and drag yourself up there carrying her.

The easiest thing, and really the only option, is to close your eyes and relax. It's far too late to do anything but sleep. And Cat, you think before you can stop the thought from forming, is really warm.


End file.
